


Endorphins

by sadtomato



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: M/M, sick!arthur
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-04-06
Updated: 2012-04-06
Packaged: 2017-11-06 17:10:10
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,030
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/421306
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/sadtomato/pseuds/sadtomato
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sick Arthur is, of course, whiny and demanding. Merlin takes care of him. Modern AU.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Endorphins

**Author's Note:**

> Written for a friend who requested sick!Arthur.

"Merlin!" Arthur whined, making an awful, wet sniffling sound. "Merliiiiiiiin. I need my chicken soup."   
  
"Calm down, sicko. I'm working on it," Merlin called from the kitchen.   
  
"Sicko," Arthur grumbled, pulling his comforter up tight over his waist as Merlin entered the room with a tray. "I'm practically  _dying_  here, think you could show me a little sympathy."   
  
"Hush, now." Merlin sat on the edge of Arthur's bed, lowering the tray over his lap. "I brought you soup and crackers."   
  
"The good crackers? Not the store brand?"   
  
"The good crackers," Merlin assured him, smirking. "Only the best for you, your highness."   
  
Merlin drew the line at actually feeding Arthur, but he sat patiently as Arthur slurped his soup. When he finished, Merlin dabbed his chin with a napkin, left him with the TV on, and carried the whole tray back to the kitchen to wash up.   
  
“Merlin! I need some more cough medicine,” Arthur called a few minutes later, just as Merlin was settling down at the kitchen table to get some work done.   
  
Merlin sighed, dropped his red pen, and checked the timer on his cell phone. “No, you can’t have any for another two hours,” he yelled back, tucking his phone back into his pocket.   
  
“I can’t hear you! Come back here.” Arthur was demanding on a good day, but sick Arthur was trying Merlin’s patience. He pushed his chair back and stalked back to the bedroom with a huff.   
  
“I said that you can’t have any medicine. Not for two more hours,” Merlin told Arthur, tucking his blankets around him. “Here’s the remote, watch the Masterchef marathon.”   
  
Merlin turned to leave, but Arthur wasn’t going to make it that easy.   
  
"Nooooo don't leave me alone," Arthur complained, tugging at Merlin's sleeve.   
  
"I'll just be in the other room. I have essays to mark."   
  
"Please?" Arthur batted his sinfully long eyelashes and pouted up at his boyfriend.   
  
"Okay," Merlin sighed. He couldn't deny Arthur anything, even when he was whiny and pathetic. He went back to the kitchen and grabbed a stack of essays and a pen, then climbed into bed beside Arthur.   
  
Merlin got through two paragraphs before Arthur interrupted him.   
  
"You know, I'm starting to feel just a  _bit_  better," Arthur said, turning in bed so he could snuggle into Merlin's side.   
  
"Oh?" Merlin tried to focus on his papers, despite the press of Arthur's hardening cock against his hip.   
  
"Mmmhmm. I think maybe I could handle a bit more... physical activity."   
  
"I don't know, love," Merlin said, keeping his eyes on the paper in front of him. "Might be bad for your recovery, you know?”   
  
It wasn’t that Merlin wasn’t interested--even with a cold, Arthur was fucking sexy--he just had a feeling that Arthur wanted attention more than sex.   
  
“Maybe it would be good for me. Endorphins, and whatnot.” Arthur rolled his hips and snuck a hand under Merlin’s t-shirt.   
  
“Arthur...”   
  
“Please, love?” Arthur whispered, pressing his lips to Merlin’s shoulder.   
  
For Merlin, “please” was truly a magic word--Arthur said it so rarely that it had a profound effect on him.   
  
“Oh, alright,” Merlin said, grinning as he set his stack of essays on the bedside table. He pulled Arthur close and kissed him soundly, combing his fingers through Arthur’s messy blonde hair.   
  
The kiss was brief, though, as Arthur pulled back quickly.   
  
“Can’t breathe,” he said, falling back against his pillow. “Maybe you ought to just...” Arthur nodded suggestively down towards his groin, then looked back up at Merlin with puppy dog eyes.   
  
Merlin scrambled up to his knees and straddled Arthur’s thighs quickly, watching his expression go from pleading to smug in seconds. He tugged Arthur’s pajama pants down and exposed his thick, half-hard prick.   
  
“Mmm, you’re the best, Merlin,” Arthur said, lacing his fingers together under his head. He closed his eyes, waiting for Merlin’s touch, but felt nothing but cool air surrounding his prick. “Merlin?” he asked, opening one eye to figure out what his boyfriend is doing.   
  
Arthur gasped.   
  
Merlin was kneeling over him, his jeans pushed down around his hips, stroking himself.   
  
“It’s not always about you, Arthur,” Merlin said, steadying himself with a hand on Arthur’s stomach, studiously avoiding his cock.   
  
“Fuck, Merlin,” Arthur whimpered, his eyes trained on Merlin’s movements. “If you’re trying to teach me a lesson, though, it’s not really working,” he added, reaching down to wrap his hand around his own erection, now full and flushed.   
  
They stroked hard and fast, both moaning whenever their hands would bump together--sometimes the heads of their pricks would touch, too, and Merlin would groan and bite his bottom lip.   
  
“Can’t wait til you’re better,” Merlin mumbled, his eyes trained on Arthur’s cock.   
  
“Yeah?” Arthur was breathless, close, and aching to come.   
  
“Yeah. Gonna sit on top of you like this, only here,” he said, scratching down Arthur’s chest with blunt fingernails. “Gonna fuck that pouty little mouth.”   
  
Arthur’s body curled upwards with the force of his orgasm, and he cried out as he watched stripes of his cum paint Merlin’s belly and his furiously wanking hand.   
  
“Oh god... oh, fuck,” Merlin cried, Arthur’s cum lubricating his movements. “Arthur!”   
  
Merlin’s back arched and he came hard, his release spattering Arthur’s chest, face, and the pillow beneath his head. Exhausted, Merlin collapsed against Arthur’s chest, ignoring the sticky mess between them.   
  
A few quiet moments passed, with Arthur stroking Merlin’s back lovingly, before reality set in again.   
  
Arthur started coughing, and Merlin rolled away quickly so Arthur could sit up.   
  
“There, there,” Merlin said, rubbing Arthur’s back. “Maybe it is time for some more medicine. Let me run and get some for you.”   
  
He climbed over Arthur and kicked off his pants, then went to the bathroom to clean up a bit. Merlin smiled as he wet a fresh flannel for Arthur--he would never admit it, but sometimes he liked being able to take care of Arthur.   
  
“Merlin!” Arthur called, the whine returning to his voice. “Where’s my medicine? I want a popsicle, too.”   
  
“Coming, love,” Merlin called back. “Be there in a moment.”   
  
“And bring me a new pillowcase! Mine’s covered in spunk.”


End file.
